If Only It Had Happened This Way
by Doodle13
Summary: my first time...be nice.  matt and emily and a hotel
1. The Setup

For Emily it had been a very long day. First was a wake-up call from Cheryl at 4:30 a.m. saying that a recently fired corrections office had taken a whole prison unit hostage. Then was the eight hour negotiation that came to an end with no one getting hurt and the corrections officer being detained with no gunfire. All Emily wanted to do now after the pile of paper work was go home, check her e-mial and crawl back into bed. Things got away from the plan when she checked her e-mail: 

"Hey how are you?" FBIstud13

"Tired but no worse for the ware. And yourself?" talksalot22

"Same. Hey Em can I ask you a question?" FBIstud13

"Do you really think you have to ask Matt?" talksalot22

"Good point. Do you remember the night we had way to much to drink?"FBIstud13

"Which one?" talksalot22

"The night that we were flirting way more then usual and ended up hooking up?" FBIstud13

"Yeah." talksalot22

FLASBACK  
three weeks and eight beers earlier, Sloan's

"Nice job today." Matt

"Yeah you two. Twenty four hostages and no one was injured but the HT. I saw it was a good day." Emily

"You know it was kind of hard to focus with you in those white pants and blue tang top." Matt

"Shut up. There was nothing wrong with what I was wearing."Emily

"Emily, I'm flirting with you. Can you not see that?" Matt

"Well I am a little drunk so anything you said I wouldn't have been able to decipher." Emily

"Ok. So you come here often?" Matt

This statement made Emily let out a little chuckle "Well actually I usually come here with my to handsome for his own good partner. How bout you?"

"See now you're getting it." Matt

Matt then moved closer to Emily and put his hand on her thigh.

"Matt what are you doin?" Emily

"Seeing what you feel like?" Matt

"OK. So what are you going to do next?" Emily said as she moved closer to his ear so he could feel her breath

"Here? Nothing. Follow me." Matt

Matt and Emily both got up from the booth they were in and moved to the back of the bar where they couldn't be seen by any of the guys from HRT.

"So what now?" Emily

"Well I was thinking a little of this.." Matt let the rest of the sentence trail off as he started to kiss Emily's neck

Emily couldn't think straight and before she knew it her and Matt were in the empty storage closet making out and getting to know her partners body better.

"Matt we have got to stop before this goes any further." Emily

"But why?" Matt

It was hard for Emily to make a full sentence with Matt's hands on her ass and his lips on her neck

"Because if anyone comes in here we are fucked." Emily

"Hopefully I will be fucked sometime tonight." Matt

Emily couldn't believe he just said that and slapped him to make him stop

"Hey I may be making out with you in the storage closet but I am not having sex with you in a storage closet." Emily

"OK then lets get out of here." Matt

Emily thought about this for about three seconds

"Matt we really can't. I'm not the type to just have random drunk sex. Let alone with my partner."Emily

"OK then. Can we stay here for a little longer. I'm really enjoying myself." Matt

"I myself am enjoying this too but am afraid it will go to far to fast, so we have to stop." Emily

Matt let out a little groan and pulled away from Emily and both started straightening out their close and hair.

When they got back to their tale they knew people were looking at them and the Frank made his way over to the table

"Where have you two been for the last half hour?"

"Emily was just yelling at me for not getting the HT out of there before you guys went in." Matt

"Damn Lehman let the guy be, there was nothing he could do." Frank

"I know I'm just letting my feelings show a little more like Matt said to." Emily

"Well ok then but y'all are ok now." Frank

"More then you know" Matt

At this comment Emily smacked Matt under the table.

BACK TO THE FUTURE

"What about it" talksalot22

"Well was just wondering if there will be a repeat of that anytime soon?" FBIstud13

"I don't know Matt if Cheryl were to find out we would be fired faster then you could say 'fucked'." talksalot22

"Well we could keep it a secret. You know only in hotels and we don't act any different towards each other. Like friends with benefits." FBIstud13

"But I told you back at Sloan's, I don't just have meaningless sex." talksalot22

"Well when was the last time you had sex?" FBI stud13

'...Good point." talksalot22 "So how do you want to do this and when?"

"How bout tonight. Meet me at the Marriot in 45 min?" FBIstud13

"Well someone's a bit anxious?" talksalot22

"Don't you know it. I can't stop thinking about that night and that kiss." FBIstud13

"Meet you there in 30." talksalot22

talksalot22 has signed off.


	2. The Meet

Before Emily had even thought about what she was doing she had her overnight bag packed and was on her way to meet Matt.

"What the hell are you doing Lehman?" She berated herself as she drove. "You weren't brought up like this and you know it isn't right. Fuck it."

Emily had arrived at the motel before Matt and was about to call as his beautiful blue Mustang pulled up next to her Jeep.

"So you ready?" Matt said as he got out of his car

"You have no idea." Was all Emily could get out before Matt to her in his arms, pressed her up against her car and put on of the most passionate kisses she had every felt on her.

"Matt. Matt. We need to hold off for a couple more minutes until we actually get inside."

Matt had a hard time pulling himself away but knew Emily was right.

"Ok you get the room I'll get our bags."

"Deal" Emily

When Emily walked up to the front desk the clerk gave her a questioning look, like he knew what they were there for.

"Umm yeah I need a room for the night, please." Emily said trying not to feel to guilty

"Sure. Would you like a sweet or a room with two twin beds?" The clerk asked

Emily contemplated for a minute then for some reason answered "One with two twins please."

Once she answered she kicked herself. She was a consenting adult, why does she care what this clerk who she will probably never see again thinks?

When the clerk handed her the keys he asked what they were there for, if she didn't mind answering.

"We are here on business. You know got a conference early in the morning so it would be easier to just stay over."

"Oh ok." Clerk

"Why do you ask?" Emily

"Well because I saw that kiss in the parking lot and was just wondering why you would want a room with two twin beds." Clerk

"Oh you saw that." Emily said as she felt herself blush.

"Yeah just a little."

"Ok then can I have a sweet for the night." Emily said with blush on her cheeks and a smile on her face

"Yes ma'am you can." The clerk obliged with no other questions

Ten minutes later Emily met Matt at the elevators to take them to their room.

On the ride up they didn't waste any time getting what they each wanted.

Matt made the first move by dropping the bags just as the doors closed and cornered Emily in the elevator.

Just as they were getting ready to take things a little further and a little more illegal they heard the 'ding' of the elevator.

"Saved by the bell I guess." Emily said while trying to catch her breath

As they walked down the hall to their room Matt kept the grope fest going by wrapping his arm around her waist, cupping her breast and kissing her neck.

Emily was thoroughly impressed by his multi-tasking skills and let him know by letting a moan escape her lips.

"Like that do you?"

"You have no idea how much." Emily said as she turned in his arms which made both of them trip over themselves and crash to the floor.

"Now what did you do that for?" Matt said as they both lay tangled together in a heap on the floor laughing

"I meant to do.." Emily let the rest of the sentence speak by her actions as she pulled Matt down on top of her for a kiss that didn't last nearly long enough.

"Ok we really need to get to the room before I am no able to control myself any more." Matt said as he pulled himself away

Once they reached the room and got inside all hell broke lose.

Matt dropped the bags and went for the same spot on Emily's neck he had found in the hallway before their little trip.

Emily help him out by tilting her head to the side while running her hands up his back.

Matt had somehow found the bedroom with out taking his mouth off of Emily's neck or lips.

Once the were on the bed they started removing the clothes at a feverish pace.

Matt started by slowly climbing on top of Emily and waiting there for a minute.

Finally he asked "are you sure about this?"

Emily just answered my flipping Matt over so he was on the bottom and continued removing his shirt.

At this time Emily thinks it would be good to reiterate what she told Matt back at Sloan's three weeks ago.

"Matt I meant what I said back there."

"Which part. You liking me kissing your neck or kissing your boob or the part where you said you liked me kissing your earlobe?" Matt asked with a confused look on his face

"Back at Sloan's when I said I don't have meaningless sex, let alone with my partners." Emily punctuated that with another passionate kiss that almost suffocated them both.

Matt took this time to flip them both back over and wanted to let Emily have a piece of his own mind.

"Despite popular belief I'm not a man whore. I don't pick up girls at a bar and I have certainly never slept with my partner."

"Just so I'm clear." Those were the last understandable words Emily spoke for the rest of the night.

After Emily's little declaration Matt decided he would make this a night that Emily would never forget or regret.

He started by slowly rubbing his hands up and down her body while doing one of his new favorite activities, exploring Emily's mouth.

As Matt slowly and meticulously kissed every inch of Emily's body she became a little anxious, which Matt found funny.

The only thing left for Matt to remove were Emily's panties. Emily's baby blue, daisy covered, silk panties.

Matt slowly put one finger under the elastic side of Emily's panties, making her go crazy

.Matt decided it could me more fun to make her wait so he captured her lips with his instead of going through with his previous plans.

As Matt was kissing her Emily saw her opening to take charge and make Matt want more.

Without a second though Emily flipped Matt in one swift moment and made him rethink his teasing her.

Emily had then noticed that matt still was fully dressed, except his shirt.

She took in the sight in front of her before she decided to find Matt's favorite spot his body.

She slowly bent down and started sucking on his left nipple while trying to undo his belt.

The only thing Emily could tell was Matt was not mad he wasn't in control any more.

When she finally got Matt's belt of she decided to start at his mouth and work her way down. All the way down.

When she got to Matt's pants she had a little trouble getting them off but Matt was more then willing to help.

When Emily resumed her trail of kisses she thought it would be fun to completely bypass Matt's dick, just to see how he would like it.

When she started to kiss back up his stomach Emily heard a disappointed sigh come from Matt.

Without disappointment she went back down and took him all in her mouth.

With this action Matt let out what sounded like a moan, but it was rigid and not very audi table.

Emily kept this going until she felt Matt's hands on her shoulders trying to pull her up.

With much resistance Emily finally came back up to Matt's mouth and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

Matt decided teasing Emily was a bad idea and wanted to repay her.

He once again flipped her over so he was in between her thighs.

With another kiss Matt started to message Emily through her panties.

Emily let out a small sigh letting him know she enjoyed it.

With her sigh of approval Matt took Em's panties off and started to reciprocate the attention that Emily had given him just moments before.

As Matt continued to message Emily's clit and every one in awhile he would dip a finger deep inside her, loving the moan that came from her.

Matt kept this up plus sucking on Em's nub until she almost came.

Emily was very disappointed when Matt stopped because she was so close to her climax but happy when she opened her eyes to find him parked between her legs ready to enter her.

Emily gave Matt a little nod letting him know it was alright.

Matt plunged deep inside Em on the first thrust.

Both let out moans and Matt just stayed this way for a little letting both adjust.

When Matt finally started to thrust in and out him and Emily got into a nice rhythm.

Emily was bucking her hips up towards Matt and trying to wrap her leg around his hip to give him better access.

As Matt increased the speed of his thrusts this made him dive deeper into Emily which she let him know by letting out moans and digging her fingernails into Matt's shoulder.

When Matt felt himself close to climax he bent down to kiss Emily with one of the deepest most passionate kisses he has ever had.

They both came at the same time with Emily screaming Matt's name and Matt letting himself yell Emily's name into the pillow she was laying on.

After Matt filled Emily he just collapsed on top of her, still inside.

After regaining their strength Matt pulled out of Emily to a disappointed sigh.

Matt and Emily just laid next to each other for a minute in silence letting everything that just happened sink in.

Emily was the first to talk, "so."

"So."

"Let me just say I am not mad that i just did that." Emily said with a big smile on her face.

"Good to know. Good to know." Matt said with confidence like he just helped save 25 hostages.

"Are you going to say anything else. I mean you don't do this all the time, or so you say. And all you can say after what just happened is 'good to know'?" Emily said with a little anger in her voice

Matt just looked at her with a sly grin on his face. "Em that was one of the best experiences ever. I am at a loss of words after what just took place."

"Good to know." Emily said with the same sly grin

With that Matt gave Emily one last deep kiss before they both got into a comfortable sleeping position.

Matt had his arm draped over Emily's mid section and Emily's back was to matt's front. They slept like this all night like they had been sleeping like this for years.

The next morning After they gathered all their stuff and had one hot shower together Matt and Emily prepared to leave the room where something special had happened only hours before. Before they left the elevator they gave each other a deep kiss that would keep them occupied for the rest of the day until they can meet up at a motel later that night.

When they reached the lobby Emily noticed that the same clerk that had checked them in the night before was still working. The clerk just smiled at Emily and told her to have a good day at those conferences. Emily just replied by moving closer to Matt and putting her hand on his ass.


End file.
